Sacando Mi Animal Interior
by Soy-Un-Unicornio-Multicolor
Summary: Al contrario de lo que todos pensaban ellos no eran mi familia real.Ellos al principio me querian pero con el tiempo comenzaron a tenerme miedo.Por eso decidí irme de allí sabiendo que le traia porblemas a mi hermana,sabiendo que Jade siempre le preferiría él antes que a mi,sabiendo que nunca sería normal.Porque nunca sería normal transformarse en un monstruo los días de luna llena
1. Chapter 1:Prologo

**Ok,me prometí a mi misma no hacer otro fic ni aunque la idea me de miles de reviews... Pero la tentación fue demasiado grande ¬¬ Está idea me la dio una lectora que me dijo "¿No sería fantástico una historia en la que Tori fuera un lobo?" O algo así y es cierto... Por cierto es Jori y va a tener muchos momentos drámaticos... Mmm pobre Tori;Huerfana,bullyeada,licántropa,talentosa... Lo tiene todo,inclusive lo que no tendría que tener XD**

**Victorious no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes que aparecerán aquí. Este fic es meramente para el entretenimiento de la gente...**

**Esto es el prólogo de la historia solo para saber si tiene una buena adaptación;No significa que vaya a actualizar muy seguido porque mi prioridad son mis dos fics ^^ Pero eso tampoco significa que no vaya a actualizarla.**

**Dedicado;Ah **_**Mica**_** por darme la idea ;D**

**Pov Tori**

Nunca supe realmente que fue lo que ocurrió. Un accidente,enfermedad,pelea... Y creo que nunca lo sabré,nunca sabré quienes eran las personas que se harían llamar mis "padres" cuando llegue a aquel orfanato a la triste edad de 5 años,las monjas del lugar eran muy buenas y en especial María que siempre me traía la cena al patio donde solía pasar las horas leyendo ya que no me gustaba estar con los niños de allí por que siempre se metían conmigo.

Y ni siquiera les hacía nada.

Recuerdo vagamente los cambios de humor drásticos que solía experimentar cuando estaba sola o rodeada de gente,de un momento a otro podía estar enfadada y al segundo tan triste que me echaba a llorar. Me decían que era normal aquello,que muchos niños les pasaba por que echaban de menos a sus padres sin saber donde estaban.

Preocupados por ellos sin saber que podrían estar muertos.

Sabían en que lugar estaban y era por eso mismo se encontraban así. Admito que yo también me sentí así los primeros días que pase allá,pero poco a poco me hacía la idea de que tal vez no los volvería a ver nunca más.

Pero rápidamente cuando vi entrar aquellas familias felices en busca de adoptar un niño o niña,la preocupación que tenía cuando vine aquí paso a ser tristeza. Tristeza cuando me dí cuenta de que nunca más vovlería a ir al parque de atraciones con mis padres,ni salir a pasear a Choco el perro que tenía y que seguramente fue enviado a un refugio... Que nunca los tendría cuando hubiese una tormenta asustandome cada vez que se escuchaba un rayo y ellos venian a consolarme.

Recuerdo que estaba en el patio como siempre sentada en el columpio que se colgaba de la rama de un arból,una ñina un poco más mayor que yo con el cabello castaño obscuro se acercó a mi y se sentó en el columpio que había al lado de una manera muy extraña.

Era Trina.

Tuve que contener la carcajada que intentaba salir de mi garganta con la mano izquierda tapandome toda la boca,la chica me miraba con un poco de curiosidad mientras movía sus pies y su cuerpo intentando mover el columpio que apenas se movía.

-¿Te ayudo?-Le pregunte con un poco de timidez por no estar acostumbrada a hablar con alguien,y mucho menos con personas que no conocía de nada.

-Si quieres...-Susurro mirando hacia el frente dejando de balanzearse en el columpio.

Bajé del columpio y empeze a empujar el que tenía al lado. También recuerdo ver a dos personas mayores mirarnos a lo lejos con una mirada curiosa y una sonrisa tierna mientars decian unas cosas que no podía escuchar por culpa de la distancia.

Poco tiempo después la hermana María me dijo que una familia casada y con una hija me había adoptado y sentí una felicidad embriagarme,poco tiempo después cuando me instalé en su casa al principio me resulto vergonzoso estar allí pero con el paso de las semanas me acostumbre a estar allí. Feliz de volver a tener una familia a mi lado y aún mejor ¡Tenía una hermana mayor!Aunque parecía que era yo por ser siempre la más responsable...

El drama llego un frío día día de diciembre. Estaba en la cama acostada sintiendo dolor en las cuatro extremidades que tenía y más dolor aún en la cabeza que parecía querer estallarme. Tenía un mal presentimiento encima que al principio creía que era por que cuando terminara la navidad iriá por primera vez a la escuela y eso implicaba tener que conocer gente nuevo que,aunque fuera probable que no pasara,pudiera meterse conmigo como cuando lo hacian antes.

El sonido de una alarma me asustó creyendo que había pasado algo,cuando Holly y David me dijeron que había un incendio cerca de aquí pero que no me preocupara que los bomberos lo estaban controlando me volvía tumbaren la cama creyendo que aquel era el mal presentimiento.

Que equivocada estaba.

El dolor que sentí después de que pasaran ni quince minutos era indescriptible. Sentía como si mis huesos se destrozaran y se adaptaran a una nueva forma,como mi mandibula se estiraba y en vez de una boca humana empezaba convertirse enla de un perro. Mis manos,piernas,espalda... Todo cambio de las peores maneras posible,casi no podía caminar y eso que tenía cuatro patas en esos momentos.

Los rostros de mis padres se descomponieron cuando me vieron. Si bien creo que sabian que ningun lobo había entrado en mi habitación y me había comido,creo que tampoco creyeron que me había convertido en eso el día después de despertarme en mitad de un bosque sin ropa y con sangre en todo mi cuerpo... Creo que se me olvidaba decir que había un ciervo a mi lado con grandes mordiscos y con un par de kilos de carne menos.

Llamaron a muchos lugares para saber lo que me ocurria,siempre me decían que no dejarian de quererme por eso y que yo siempre sería la Tori Vega de la cuál se enamoraron desde la primera vez que me vieron ayudando a Trina con el columpio.

La verdad es que a día de hoy sigo sin creerme que me querian,sabía perfectamente que me consideraban un monstruos y que por eso mismo hacian tantos "viajes de negocios" en los que la mayoria del tiempo estaban "casualmente" en las Fidji,Hawai,El Caribe...

Que coincidencia.

Trina y yo la primera vez que nos vimos nos volvimos inseparables;Yo cuidaba de ella y ella de mi. Cuando nos esteramos de mi "pequeño" secreto que ni yo misma conocía fue la única que me se opuso a ir a que me revisaran para saber por que me ocurrio aquello. La única que me consolaba cuando me sentía triste por que no me querian nuestros padres. Sí,los consideraba mis padres después de todo. Siempre la querre y la recordaré,siempre estuvo allí cuando más lo necesité y yo estuve allí cuando más lo necesitó.

Cuando entré en Hollywood Arts las cosas cambiaron completamente:Tenía amigos verdaderos cosa que en mi anterior escuela fue casi imposible,me lo pasaba bien en las clases y me enamoré.

Sí,salí con un chico antes de venir aquí pero solo era para desmentir los rumores de que era lesbiana. No lo quise como algo más que un amigo y el lo sabía,pero el estaba completamente enamorado de mi y por eso acepto salir conmigo solo por mi besos... Nunca le deje más y solo era en público. Aunque no se por que me puse celosa cuando comenzo a salir con Cat.

Al princpio me llevaba mal con Jad,bueno ella se llevaba mal conmigo,yo solo quería ser su amiga pero la pelinegra pensaba que iba detrás de su novio. Sí me gustasen los hombres podría ser posible,pero mi corazón prefirió quedarse plantado por Jadelyn August West,la chica más especial de todo el planeta y con un humor de perros normalmente. Beck Oliver es su novio y no sabe lo que tiene entre sus brazos que siempre puede besar,no valora a Jade y siempre discuten y siempre por arte de "magia" estaba implicada en sus movidas de lo más estúpidas... A veces conseguian ahrtarme y eso que tengo una paciencia bastante grande.

Todo empeoro cuando Ryder apareció un día por Hollywood Arts de repente soprendiendonos a todos por que fue expulsado por haber utilizado a las chicas para conseguir mejores calificaciónes. Se subió a una de las mesas del Café Aslato y mirandome con malicia grito a los cuatro vientos una verdad que no sabía nadie.

Me gustaban las mujeres.

Todas las miradas se posaron en mi y cuando empezaron las burlas o los insultos Trina,André,Cat,Robbie,Beck inclusive Rex que no se atrevió a soltar ningun comentario callaron a todos,bueno esa fue Jade,y me sacaron allí mientras yo estaba en estado de shock sin atreverme a sacarla mirada del suelo.

-Tori mirame.-Me súplico Trina intentando levantarme el mentón con exitó.

Temblaba un monton y casi no podía sentir las piernas,André y Beck me sujetaban para que no me callese. De repente Jade y habló y lo que dijo no me gusto nada.

-Será mejor que te vayas de está escuela por que comenzaran a burlarse de ti,no creas que van a dejar pasar una oprtunidad como está para arruinar la vida de uno de los más famosos de este lugar. En especial yo.-Dijo tranquilamente bebiendo de su café.

Tenía razón.

Por la noche le dije a Trina lo que planeaba:Fugarme de casa. Ella se nego y me amenzao con que si lo hacia se lo diria a nuestros padres.

-Para ellos seriá un favor.-Hablé con un deje de tristeza en mi voz al igual que la mirada de Trina. Ella también sabía que era doloroso aquello.

-No puedes hacer eso Tori ¿Vas a dejarme sola?-Puso una cara de tristeza y yo negue con la cabeza sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban encima mio.

Le explique que iriá a vivir al bosque donde hay una cabaña abandonada perfecta para mi donde solo tendrái que arreglarla un poco. Ella entendió los motivos sabiendo queno podría vivir por mucho más tiempo aquí ni tampoco soportaría las burlas de los alumnos de HA y ella me ayudó en todo lo que necesité.

Escribí una carta para Cat,Robbie,Beck,André y Jade. Está última escribia que sería la que más echaria de menos... Aún con riesgo de que se enterase del por que...

Mi hermana me acompaño a un bosque cercano en las afueras de Los Ángeles y tres veces a la semana vendría a verme para ver como iba y también para traerme comida,agua y ropa.

Paseé por el bosque hasta llegar a un arroyo donde el agua estaba cristalina y se podían ver mariposas,arboles,cespéd bañado por el agua que salpicaba el suelo y cerca del pequeño,por así decirlo. Una gran casa de madera rota,con mucho polvo y con un gran problema con los insectos hay allí. Incluso podría jurar que pueden habitar allí especies nuevas mezcladas con otras.

Esta va a ser mi nueva vida.

**¿Les gusto?¿Mandaran un review?¿Lo continúo?¿Merece la muerte?**


	2. Chapter 2:Mi Vida en el Bosque

**¡Hola!Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero como ya dije mis prioridades eran mis dos primeros fic. Bien,antes de dejar que leais esto (Si no habeis pasado ya al capítulo)quiero aclarar algo. Para mi este fic no me proporciona muchas ideas,enserio,para mi es un reto la trama de la historia,tal vez me cueste actualizar mucho el fic cuando termine los otros dos por eso mismo:No me proporciona muchas ideas. ¡Aún así!No dejaré olvidado este fic ¡Jamás!Y también que no será muy larga la historia,tendrá como unos 10/15/20 capítulos (Depende de como avanze la historia habran más o menos capítulos,pero por ahora solo tengo planeado 12 capítulos,puede que en el futuro hayan más,menos...**

**Disclaimer:Victorious no me pertenece.**

**Pov Tori**

Todo pintaba de maravilla,había conseguido adaptarme bastante bien al bosque. La casa que había enfrente del arroyo me había costado bastante limpiarla,tuve que dormir los primeros días en la orilla del río ya que yo no me acercaba allí ni muerta con el asco que me dan los bichos,cuando por fin vino Trina le comente el problema que tenía y al día siguiente trajo muchisímos insecticidas,ropa especializada para que los insectos no pudiesen tocarnos junto con mucha ropa,alimentos y utensilios para limpiarla.

Al final conseguimos que todos lo insectos se fueran después de largas horas espantandolos o directamente matandolos. Al ver la cabaña limpia cuando terminamos de quitar el polvo,haber fregado y arreglado las cosas pudimos ver que la cabaña era bastante pequeña. Calculé que cabrían perfectamente una cama individual y una pequeña cocina (Aunque sería casi prácticamente imposible eso),un armario y un baño. Sin darme cuenta para cuando ibamos a limpiar las paredes por fuera de mi "renovada" casa vimos un cuadro de mandos en la parte trasera de la cabaña que me suministraba electricidad,agua del río y gas.

-¡Que bien Tori,ya no tendrás que vivir como una cavernícola!-Grito contenta Trina abrazandome con mucha fuera.

Me prometío traerme pasado-mañana un armario que tendríamos que construir aquí y una pequeña nevera para poder guardar los alimentos que me trajo que eran de conserva,al cabo de unas horas se tuvo que ir a casa donde les esperaban nuestros padres... Sí,después de todo les consideraba mis padres ya que aún les quería.

Me sente en la yerba contemplando las estrellas del lugar que se encontraban brillantes.

-Os echo de menos a todos...-Susurre a la nada recordando los momentos que pase junto a mis amigos,echaba de menos a todo el mundo.-Pero sobretodo a ti Jade...-Susurre a la nada.

Estuve mirando el cielo durante unos minutos pensando en mi antigüa vida y si podré recuperarla,cosa que espero,aunque se que será imposible ya que me he escapado y no hay posibilidad de que puede volver como si nada y decir:"_Estuve escondida en el bosque porque no quería seguir viviendo en la civilización humana porque soy un monstruo y los chicos de mi antigüo instituto saben que soy lesbiana ¡Pero ya estoy aquí!No hace falta que sigais buscandome._"Sí y todos van a venir abrazandome como si no hubiera pasado nada y Jade vendrá hacia mi y me dará el beso del siglo diciendome que me había extrañado. Digno de una película Dinsey si no fuera por el amor lésbico que hay. Suspire con pesadez y sin animos,me levante del frío suelo encaminandome hacia la cabaña que actualmente estaba casi vacía y abría la vieja puerta mirando el interior del lugar.

**Pov Trina**

Todo era tan triste sin Tori,no me podía creer que por culpa del estúpido de Ryder mi pequeña hermanita tuvo que irse a vivir a un maldito bosque que solo le traería problemas,lo raro es que ayer cuando fui a pegar al estúpido del idiota aquel me lo encontre en una silla de ruedas,con un brazo enyesado y un collarín en el cuello. Fue aliviante verle así aunque me gustaría haber participado destrozandole. Al acercarme a él para preguntarle quien le hizo eso empezo a sudar un montón y a balbucear cosas sin sentido,al final harta de estar enfrente de este idiota y de haberle gritado ya varias veces que me dijera quien había sido me fui del lugar furiosa. Y para empeorar las cosas todo el mundo no paraba de decirme un 'Lo siento' o '¡Seguro que la encontrarán,ánimo!' o cosas por el estilo.

De vez en cuando me cruzaba con los amigos de Tori y conversavamos un poco para saber si habían noticias sobre mi hermana pero yo siempre les decía que no,que seguían sin ninguna pista. Cat pasaba unas horas conmigo para hacer que no estuviera tan triste e incluso una vez obligo a Jade venir a casa por que me dijo que estaba muy triste por la desaparición de Tori,me quede impactada con eso y cuando le pregunte a mi amiga pelirroja solo se río y volvío a mirar el televisor.

Ahora me dirijia hacia donde estaba Tori con unas cajas para crear una cocina en su casa enana,unos libros que me pidio que llevara (He camuflado un par de revistas para que se enterará de lo último en moda) y semillas y utensilios para hacer un huerto,una petición suya. No sé que espera plantar allí,estoy casi segura de que esa tierra no es fértil pero si ella me lo pedía... No podía negarme,me ponía esa carita de perrito abandonado irresistible y no podía negarme.

Al llegar al lugar donde me solía quedar ya que el camino estaba plagado de arbóles y este era el lugar más apropiado para dejarlo,cogí el Walki-Talki que llevavamos las dos para comunicarnos de vez en cuando.

-Tori.-Dije apretando el botón del pequeño aparato que tenía una emisión de casi 5km. Con lo que me costo ya debía de tenerlos.

-¿Ya estas aquí,Tri?-Me pregunto y pude escuchar como venía corriendo hacia aquí.

-Sí ¿Donde estas...?-Deje de hablar cuando vi su figura dirijirse hacia mi corriendo.

Nos sonreimos mutuamente y nos abrazamos con fuera,la extrañaba muchisímo y las demás personas no me ayudaban en nada recordandomela todo el santo día. Planté un sonoro beso en su frente y le dije que la había extrañado mucho y ella me contesto con un 'Yo también'. Abrí la parte trasera del coche mostrando todas las cosas que habíajn,cargué una caja donde se encontraban las cosas de cocina y los libros encima que casi impedian que pudiera caminar mientras Tori llevaba lo del huerto. Me tropeze un pard de veces en el camino y al final mi hermanita tuvo que llevar un par de libros para poder ver mejor y así no partirme los morros.

-¡Llegamos!-Grito Tori dejando las cosas en el suelo y estirando los brazos intentando relajarlos. Yo ya sé que desde hace algun tiempo mi hermana menor había desarollado mucha más fuerza de la que debería tener con su cuerpo tan delgaducho pero así era,creo que hasta podría levantar con una sola mano mi coche.

-Todavía quedan más cosas.-Dije desanimada sentandome en el suelo arriesgandome a mancharme la parte trasera de mis super fashion vaqueros.

-Ohhhh...-Se quejo dejando caer sus dos brazos a los lados reventada. Me fije que había arreglado el tejado de la cabaña que estaba destruido y había comenzado a crear su pequeño "jardín" cogiendo unas flores cualquieras y plantandolas alrededor de su casa.-Tri...-Me llamó con un leve sonrojo desviando su mirada hacia el río.

-Dime.-Dije volviendo por el camino para llegar hasta el coche,menos mal que había dejado mis tacones en casa.

-¿Como estan todos?-Me pregunto,gire mi cabeza para ver un leve rubor que se instaló en sus mejillas y sonreí.

-Pues están bien,Cat está echandote de menos y dice que quiere verte,al parecer alguien golpeo "misteriosamente" a Ryder y lo culpan de tu desaparición,al parecer Beck estaba enamorado de ti porque cuando se entero de que habias desaparecido se puso a llorar desconsoladamente y Jade... Robbie y André también te echan de menos.-Cambié de nombre cuando me acordé que no debía dejar que recordara a la bruja.

-Trina.-Sí,dijo mi nombre a modo de reproche. Odio que hagan eso ¡Desde pequeña!Y ella lo sabe.

-Vale,vale... Bueno,solo diré que cuando me encontré a Ryder el otro día en la calle tenía una cicatriz causada por el filo de una tijera. ¡Ya no digo más!-Y no mentía,le pregunte sobre la cicatriz antes de irme furiosa por su estupidez mental y solo me contesto "Tijeras...¡Tijeras!"Y ya... Lo han dejado MUY trastornado.

-¿Ah si?-Pregunto confundida sin entender.

-Ah claro que tú no lo sabes.-Me reí nerviosa al olvidarme de contarlé lo que había ocurrido con el pelinegro.-Un día de estos me encontré a Ryder y... Digamos que no se va a poder valer por sí mismo en unos meses.-Al ver la cara confundida de mi hermanita saque mi teléfono móvil y le mostré una foto de Ryder que le saque cuando le vi así.

-No puede ser...-Susurro impactada al ver las imagenes.

-Sí. Si puede ser. Y ahora vamonos hermanita que todavía no hemos terminado... Por cierto,encontré un libro muy extraño en la biblioteca de papá,yo no sé que poné ya sabes que a mi no se me da bien el español **(N/A:En el fic Trina no sabe hablar bien el español.)** pero tú si. Lo poco que entendí fue el titúlo.-Le dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Y que decía?-Me pregunto curiosa entrelazando su brazo con él mío.

-Diario de un licántropo.

**¿Os gustó?La acción va a venir en el próximo capítulo,solo adelanatré (Aparte del adelanto que viene ahora)que saldrá Jade...**

**¡Adelanto!;**

Abrí el libro por la primera página viendo la pulcra letra del anterior dueño de este libro enorme,clave la mirada en los nombres de los anteriores dueños de este libro y decidí poner yo también el mío;

**Tori. V**

Con letras simples,pasé la mirada por los nombres de los anteriores dueños:Marcial F,Esther F,Mario V,Victoria T y,por último,Tori V. Es curioso que la última dueña se llamase igual que yo. Cambié de paginá y vi las primeras estrofas del diario de Marcial F.

_España,19 de octubre de 1787_

_Si estás leyendo esto debe ser por que estas en la misma situación que yo. Este diario sé que va a ser muy importante ya que va a relatar mi experiencia como licántropo,la verdad no sé si estas leyendo esto estando en mi misma condición que yo,pero solo te pido que no reveles al mundo esto,sino,el caos cundira y nos quemaran como a las brujas. Y yo no quiero eso,ahora que por fin he conseguido enamorar a la hija del panadero que es la más hermosa del pueblo voy a morir,lo que me faltaba._

_En este diario voy a relatar mi experiencia como hombre-lobo. Fui mordido hace dos semanas en el bosque en luna llena cuando estaba estaba paseando con mi amada,ella fue muy buena conmigo,desde aquella fatidíca noche a estado cuidandome. Desde que me convertí en esta bestia he sufrido varias molestias como dolores en el vientre o jaqueca,por las noches la mordedura me arde como mil demonios y la mandíbula cada día me duele más._

**¿Un diario de un anterior licántropo?Ya habeis leído el principio del segundo cap así que ya podéis imaginar ^^**

**¡Contestaciones!**

**KORE25:¿Nunca habías visto a Tori en hombrelobo?¡Bueno pues aquí esta la primera Tori lobuna!**

**Guest:¡Lo continúe!**

**Madameduvergiere:Si,será interesante,no te equivocas XD**

**Mica:De nada por hacer la historia y si pobre Tori :( Lo que ha sufrido en la vida,si como dije será lo mejor terminar mis dos fics.**

**Gabuoo:¡Ya lo continúo!Gracias por decir que es una buena historia ;D**

**Foco Encendido:Me alegra que te guste y tranqui ya lo he continuado ;)**

**Laars15:¡Ya lo continúo!Me alegra que digas que pinta bien.**

**Bueno ya terminé con las contestaciones,espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y espero poder actualizar más rápido.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3:Extraña Madrugada

**¡Esta vez no he tardado tanto,que bien!Bueno,espero que os guste el capítulo que lo tenía terminado hace dos días después de actualizar (Pero quería esperar más tiempo)Por desgracia ahora no tengo ni idea de como va a ser el siguiente cap :(**

**Capítulo 2:Extraña Madrugada.**

**Pov Tori**

Eran exactamente las 06:30 de la madrugada,escuchaba a los búhos perfectamente,el sonido del agua fluir por el río y el fuego consumir la vela que estaba puesta encima de la encimera. Miré el libro viejo que me trajo Trina hacía dos días,no lo había ni mirado siquiera,no me atraía para nada,seguro que era un tonto libro que papá se compro para solucionar mi "problema". Me levanté de la incomóda cama y di unos pocos pasos hasta quedar de frente con el libro,lo cogí con una mano viendo la portada. Estaba echa a mano,pase los dedos por el titúlo del "diario" y caminé un par de pasos hacia atrás cogiendo la vela con la mano libre y me senté en la cama dejando el único fuego en la mesita de noche para facilitarme la lectura. Abrí el cajón de la mesita de noche y saque una pluma,no tengo ni idea de porque la saqué,pero simplemente lo hice. Abrí el libro por la primera página viendo la pulcra letra del anterior dueño de este libro enorme,clave la mirada en los nombres de los anteriores dueños de este libro y decidí poner yo también el mío;

**Tori. V**

Con letras simples,pasé la mirada por los nombres de los anteriores dueños:**Marcial F,Esther F,Mario V,Victoria T** y,por último,**Tori V**. Es curioso que la última dueña se llamase igual que yo. Cambié de paginá y vi las primeras estrofas del diario de **Marcial F**.

_España,19 de octubre de 1787_

_Si estás leyendo esto debe ser por que estas en la misma situación que yo. Este diario sé que va a ser muy importante ya que va a relatar mi experiencia como licántropo,la verdad no sé si estas leyendo esto estando en mi misma condición que yo,pero solo te pido que no reveles al mundo esto,sino,el caos cundira y nos quemaran como a las brujas. Y yo no quiero eso,ahora que por fin he conseguido enamorar a la hija del panadero que es la más hermosa del pueblo voy a morir,lo que me faltaba._

_En este diario voy a relatar mi experiencia como hombre-lobo. Fui mordido hace dos semanas en el bosque en luna llena cuando estaba estaba paseando con mi amada,ella fue muy buena conmigo,desde aquella fatidíca noche a estado cuidandome. Desde que me convertí en esta bestia he sufrido varias molestias como dolores en el vientre o jaqueca,por las noches la mordedura me arde como mil demonios y la mandíbula cada día me duele más._

_Llegue a sangrar una vez,fue horrible,tuve que meterme en el escusado para ver el casuante de la hemorragia,mi mente me decía que lo que estaba viendo no era real pero mis ojos no me engañaban. ¡Mis colmillos eran más grandes!No lo solo los superiores sino los inferiores,de la impresion se me olvido por completo el dolor,lo malo vino después ¿Como iba a salir a la calle así?Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación y por la ventana pude ver como María,mi amada,estaba tan tranquila leyendo el libro que le regale. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que la estaba llamando,miro horrorizada mi boca y me indico que fuera hacia el bosque,cuando llegue allí ocurrío al desgracia ¡La transformación lunar estaba empezando!No me había percatado de que había pasado un mes desde mi transformación,le súplique a María que se fuera y a duras pensa lo conseguí._

_Cuando desperte,estaba desnudo en mitad del bosque,a mi lado se encontraba un ciervo muerto y los pocos restos de un conejo que parecía que cazé. Me costo horrores volver a mi hogar,pero al final lo conseguí poniendo como pretexto de mi ausencia toda la noche que me había resbalado en el manantial que había por allí (Que fue donde aproveche para lavarme de la sangre que tenía encima) y me resbalé en una roca golpeandome la cabeza y quedandome inconsciente._

_Ha partir de ahora,empieza mi camino como licántropo,donde relataré todo lo que descubra con el tiempo y,si es posible,escribiré todo lo que pueda en este diario,al que pasaré de generación a generación de mi familia para que futuros licántropos puedan guiarse con este libro._

_Marcial F._

Terminé de leer la primera página dejandome un poco confundida,una parte dentro de mi me decía que eso era un simple cuento,pero,otra parte de mi me decía era era real,más bien lo sentía. Recuerdo que mi madre una vez me dijo que después del "pequeño" succeso,que fue así como empezamos a nombrarlo,tuve que faltar dos semanas a la escuela a causa de dolores,mareos y fiebre,también me quejaba de dolor en los dientes y algun que otro desmayo. Recuerdo que una vez me desamayé en clase de repente estando en perfecto estado,también recuerdo que me lleve un gran chicón en la cabeza... Suspire agotada mirando otra vez el reloj mostrandome que solo habían pasado 10 minutos,cerré el diario con cuidado y lo deje encima de la mesilla,solpé a la vela para que se apagará y miré por la ventana. El negro del cielo ya daba paso a rayos del luz,el cielo no tenía muchas nubes así que decidí ir a dar un paseo. Caminé unos segundos hasta que al llegar a la puerta se me ocurrió una idea,nunca lo había probado y sé que era muy peligroso pero para eso estaba aquí:Para controlar mis poderes. Sonreí como cuando un niño pequeño va a hacer una travesura y me di la vueltam para ir a la pequeña cocina y abrir un pequeño cajón donde podía ver una planta medicinal que me serviría ahora mismo muy bien. Saque el boté del cajón y lo destape,un aroma amargo me invadió rápidamente y me tapé la nariz lomás rápido posible. Por favor,ese era el contra de la medicina,aparte de saber horrible,es casi imposible de tragar.

-Vamos Tori,eres fuerte,puedes con esto.-Me animé a mi misma. Saque la planta del recipiente y me lo metí en la boca sintiendo arcadas,al final,conseguí tragarmelo e intenté respirar todo lo que pudé.

Al poder respirar correctamente empeze a sentir los sintomas de la transformación,la verdad no es dificíl transformarse y se consigue muy facilmente,lo único que tengo que hacer es concentrarme y pensar en mi transformación y ya. Miré mi ropa unos momentos,ahora sobraba,si me la dejaba puesta se destrozaría toda y yo no quería ese así que comenze a desvestirme lentamente hasta quedar desnuda,ahora la verdad era que me sentí muy avergonzada por estar aquí pero como estoy sola y no hay personas humanas en cien kilometros a la redonda. Salí de la cabaña y al dar los primeros pasos me caí al suelo sin sentir absolutamente nada,ahora lo que sentía era como si estuviese sedada,la planta medicinal era como una especie de droga que me hacia estar en los mundos de chupi sino fuera porque estoy cambiando de cuerpo. Lo mal es que al final termino desmayada siempre...

-_¿Que demonios?_-Pensé aturdida abriendo los ojos. Parpadeé varias veces sin entender donde estaba,mire por los alrededores y los recuerdos impactaron en mi mente.

¡La transformación!

No ha resultado,me noto igual que siempre,es una lástima ¡Y yo que quería disfrutar siendo una loba!Intenté levantarme pero me resultaba dificíl ¿Porque?Facíl:A partir de ahora oy a tener que caminar a cuatro patas. Me moví con fuera consiguiendo ponerme de pie. Vaya si que es dificíl ser un lobo es complicado caminar a cuatro patas y lo veo todo de un modo más bajo,por no decir que veo en blanco y negro. Al parecer era cierto eso lo bueno es que ahora tengo un olfato y oído muchísimo mejores así que no sería un problema,caminé unos pocos pasos con un poco de dificultad. Haber ¿Como camino?¿Las dos patas delanteras primero o como cuando era una persona derecha,izquierda,derecha,izquierda?Yo he visto en documentales que corrían avanzando primero con las patas delanteras y después con las traseras. Bien,ha intentarlo... Al principio he deseado morirme por las incontables caidas que he sufrido aprendiendo a caminar,lo bueno es que ya lo domino casi por completo,me acerque despacio al río y vi mi reflejo en el estanque... Ladré. Sí ladre ¡Quería decir una palabra!¡Pero solo ladré!Increíble,volví a mirarme en el río:Mi pelaje era igual que mi pelo castaño oscuro,mis ojos eran diferentes,eran de un color naranja profundo y... Y nada más,eso es lo más destacable de mi. ¡Ah!Y también que era enorme,era incluso más grande que un san bernando,creo que casi el doble.

Con la alegría renobada di unos pasos atrás y corrí para saltar el río,no lo conseguí del todo ya que la parte trasera de mi cuerpo toco el agua pero para ser una principiante no está mal,ladré de alegría corrí por el bosque hasta meterme en las profundidades...

**Pov Jade**

Salté la gran roca que había en mi camino sin ningun problema,me introduje más en el bosque para olvidar todo lo relacionado con mi vida. Tenía que controlarme,si seguía así,al final terminaría matandolos a todos de lo poco que los soportaba. Beck y su popularidad con las chicas por ser un "galán",André un miedoso de cojones que es incapaz de hacer algo solo,Robbie y su estúpida marioneta que se cree que es real que algun día le dirá que viole a Cat y este encantado lo hace,Cat... Cat es así,no puedo reprocharle nada. Enserio ¿Como es posible que no haya absolutamente alguien normal en aquel instituto?Increíble,de tan solo pensar que las cosas han cambiado tanto después de haber pasado tan solo un mes desde que se fue,encima todos me echan la culpa,menos Car,todos. Que si no deberías de haberle dicho aquello a Tori,que le hicistes daño,nunca te lo perdonaremos... Gilipolleces,yo tenía razón,al día siguiente cuando entre al Hollywood Arts habían un grupo de chicos y chicas esperando a Tori para bombardearla con burlas y bromas,aunque nunca pensé que se fuera de verdad,lo hizo. Pero no fue mi culpa,fue la de Ryder,el tuvo la culpa de que ella se fuera,por eso ahora no puede mover ni su pierna ni su brazo.

Ahora Beck siempre me miraba de mala manera pensando que a mi me provocaba algun daño,me decía que lo había arruinado todo y que me quedaría sola por el resto de mi vida por que no merezco a nadie y bla bla bla... Estupidezes de hombres que se creen los mejores y que nohacen nada mal. Además ahora la gente se cree que tiene el control y que son mejores que yo,inclusive uno de segundo me pidio salir así todo chulo,espero que el tendón que le destroze le duela mucho. La gente me ha perdido el respeto ¿Por que?Porque ya no tengo a nadie a quien molestar e insultar como a Vega,nadie me da la satisfación que me da cuando le humillo como la mitad latina.

Un crujido me despisto momentaneamente,yo no fui ya que fue a mi izquierda y por el interior del bosque no por el camino por el que yo corría. Deje de pensare en aquello y aumente la velocidad,cogi la botella de agua que había traído y lo destapé para beber agua. Un silbido procedente de mi PearPhone me indico que tenía una mensaje del Whatsapp,paré y me recargué en un arból,saque el móvil y vi que tenía un mensaje de mi prima Miranda.

**M-¿Donde estas?**

Ponía solamente ¿Había detenido mi sesión solo para decirle a una estúpida malcriada donde estaba?

**J-¿Y a ti que te importa?No eres nadie para saber donde estoy.**

**M-Uyyyy que humos... Pues para que sepas estoy en TÚ casa y tú padre quiere saber donde estas y dice que como no me lo digas te quedas sin ir Nueva Zelanda con nosotros.**

NO. Ni de broma me voy a quedar en Los Angeles después de haberle insistido tanto a mi padre para ir de vacaciones allí.

**J-Estoy corriendo.**

**M-¡Guau,que nivelazo!¿Como corres y puedes escribir a la vez?**

Es imposible que esta y yo tengamos la misma sangre,debe de ser adoptada... Bueno ahora que lo pienso,no se parece mucho a su padre que es mi tío. Silencie el teléfono y reaundé la marcha colocandome está vez cascos para escuchar música,ahora _Breaking Benjamin_ era lo único que escuchaba a toda potencia. Sin darme cuenta en el suelo había una gran raïz que hizo que me cayera al suelo,me sobé la sien izquierda que fue el lugar donde me golpeé y maldecí a la estúpida raïz de la cuál me solté rápidamente,intenté levantarme pero la rodilla me dolía. Genial,soy capaz de intimidar a moteros locos y no puedo ni soportar una tonta caída. Enhorabuena Jade,solo te falta que un conejo te asuste. Al volver intentar levantarme vi algo entre las hojas caidas algo,pase las manos por las hojas para ver que era y me quede helada.

El sonido característico de la escopeta hizo que me quedara quieta.-Si yo fuera tú muñeca no movería ni un solo muscúlo.-Amenazo un hombre con gorra de cazador y traje tipíco también de cazador.-Mira Lucke lo que me he encontrado.-Grito con todas sus fueras poniendo su pierna en mmi espalda.-Una dulce y deliciosa presa.-Otro hombre salió de los abróles con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Pero que delicia.-Se lamió los labios mirandome de arriba abajo.-Dle la vuelta que quiero verla completo.-El hombre más gordo me obligo a darme la vuelta y al fin puder verles la cara.-Que monada.-Alavó mi increíble belleza acercandose a mi y a su compañero.-¿Que hace una mujer tan hermosa como tú en este lugar?-Me pregunto mirandome a los ojos.

-Que te follen.-Solté borde y vi al instante como la culatá del arma me daba de lleno en el labio provocandome un daño terrible.-Ahh gilipollas ¿Por que no te pegas a ti mismo y no a damas indefensas?-Le reproche tocandome el labio que me sangraba un poco y mirandole con odio.

-Jack,amigo,porque mejor en vez de que nos follen ¿La follamos a ella?-Soltó con una sonrisa lujuriosa mirando a su amiga.

-No,no ¡Ni se os ocurra!-Grite enfurecida y cuando los dos tipos estaban por quitarme la chaqueta del chándal,un rugido muy potente retumbo por todas las ramas de los arboles.

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás quedandome impresionada al ver un gran lobo con la mirada más mortifera que habái visto en mi vida mostrando sus dientes a nosotros,los dos hombres se asustaron un poco y cuando el más gordo levanto la mirada llevandola hacia el lobo le pegue un rodillazo en su entrepierna haciendo que se cayera. Lucke (Si mal no recuerdo que se llamara así) me apunto con su arma pero en esos momentos el animal corrío hacia él que al no tener mucho tiempo para reaccionar disparo el arma sin querer y el animal salto encima de él mordiendolo entre el cuello y el hombro sacandole un doloroso grito de dolor y agonía. Giro la cabeza mirandome y me quede hipnotizada viendo sus ojos naranja claro,sin darme cuenta al que había pegado se había levantado e iba a pegarme,cuando me di cuenta de eso,me levanté corriendo y me fui hacia un lado con tal mala suerte de resbalar y caer otra vez. El lobo salto por encima de mi aprovechando que me había resbalado y aterrizo encima de sus cuatro patas quedando enfrente del hombre pelirrojo,le gruño con fuerza y avanzo un paso dando la cara por mi al hombre que se asustó tanto que se marcho corriendo como una niña pequeña. Me quede estática viendo el panorama,diriji mi mirada al lobo que parecía estar agotado y giro la cabeza conectando su mirada con la mía. Me acerque a él precavida y pude ver como reaccionaba de forma alegre,se alzo un poco con sus patas traseras queriendo jugar y me lamió la mejilla,reí al ver lo jugetón que era y le araricié la cabeza dandole las gracias.

-¡Muchísimas gracias campeón!-Le agradecí pero un lardido bastante fuerte me desconcerto.-¿Que pasa?-No,no me intimidaba el lobo,era un cachorrillo en realidad. Un cachorillo que acaba de matar a un hombre... Ah no,espera,que todavía agoniza. Bueno es un cachorillo que ha estado a punto de matar a un hombre armado y hizo que uno se orinara encima.-Oh espera.-Comprendí al instante y le acaricié por detras de la oreja,les gustaba,se le veía cuando ladeaba la cabeza.-Rectifico ¡Muchísimas gracias campeóna!Sin ti no se que hubiera pasado.-Le agradecí a la loba. Mire de reojo el reloj y me di cuenta que era tardisímo,si no volvía pronto me castigarían,aunque en realidad me da igual si me castigan o no,pero con Nueva Zelanda no bromeo.-Lo siento guapa me tengo que ir,pero seguro que algun día nos volvemos a ver.-Bese la cabeza del jugetón animal y me fui caminando por el camino,no me di cuenta que la loba me estaba siguiendo.-¡Pero bueno!-Sí,yo misma me sorprendí teniendo esa ctitud hacia el animal,pero es que me acababa de salvar de una violación asegurada y es que adorable. Ha Cat le volvería loca.-¿Me estas siguiendo?Bueno te dejo pero solo hasta que salgamos del bosque,no quiero que nadie te vea.-

Estuvimos casi media hora andando,jugando entre las dos y de vez en cuando la loba me hacia algun que otro empujón,raro pero así era.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta no tienes nombre.-Me percaté de aquel error cuando estuvimos a pocos metros para salir del lugar.-Mmmm... ¿Tu quieres tener uno?-La loba ladro dos veces y movía el rabo con entusiasmo.-Bien ¿Que te parece...?¿Hope?Es esperanza en inglés.-Propusé mirandola a los ojos,lardo de una forma no muy buena,como si estuviese dudando. Empezo a ladrar más fuerte y dar saltos.-¿Que quieres decir?¡Oh ya sé,quieres que adiviné tu nombre!¿Verdad?-Pegó un ladrido muy fuerte haciendole entender que era así.-Vale. _Ahora mismo si alguien nos viese pensaría que estoy loca_.-Pensé dandome cuenta de la situación surrealista.-Bien... ¿Pajáro?-Dos ladridos muy bajos lanzó la loba y entendí que no era así.-¿Ganar?-Pregunte y al esuchar un ladrido muy fuerte salté al acertarlo.-¿Quieres llamarte ganar?-La loba se tiró al suelo negando con la cabeza. Porfavor si yo misma me estoy empezando a replantear que se me está pasando la personalidad de Cat.-¿Victoria?-Pregunte estando casi segura de que no era así. La loba se paró en un momento y empezo a ladrar.-¿Te quieres llamar Victoria?-Le pregunte y la loba asintío.-Bueno pues encantada de conocerte Victoria y ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir a mi casa.-Le acaricié la cabeza a Victoria y me fui hacia mi casa.-Extraña madrugada...

Victoria... Es solo una simple casualidad.

**¿Os a gustado?Espero que si X3 Lo he echo con todo mi corazón... ¿Por que Jade quiere ir a Nueva Zelanda?Si mal no recuerdo hace poco allí acepatron el matrimonio homosexual... ¿Por que esa loba la ayudo?¿Quienes eran esos tipos?¿Dirá algo el hombre que se marcho?¿Como continuará la historia?¿Cogerán a Tori?¿Busca rollo la prima de Jade con ella?Muchísimas preguntas que no pienso contestar XD**

**¡Contestaciones!**

**Konata1400:Me alegro que te parezca interesante la trama y aquí tienes la actualización ^-^**

**Jori93:Que pena que no haya muchas historias de Tori licántropa y como has visto no he tardado en actualizar X3**

**Asdf:Bueno por suerte está vez no has tenido que esperar mucho para la actualización. Y... Wow me ha emocionado que dijeras que no cualquier fic te llama tanto la atención.**

**Bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy,espero volver a verles pronto ;P**


End file.
